A Summer in the Underground
by Queen of the Nymphs
Summary: Sequel to Goblin Kings and Magical Things. Sarah, on Summer holidays, goes to stay... bum bum buuuum! In the Underground, due to familial reasons. Of course, fun and joyness ensuuees! SJ HH... because it's HPXover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one (Oh god, what am I thinking?)**

Sarah, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in a compartment alone as the train sped along the tracks, over bridges, through fields, drawing ever closer to London. Sarah sat, staring out the window, her chin in her hands.

She wasn't nervous, per se. Rather, cautious. She didn't know what would happen once she reached the station.

Dumbledore had promised to speak with her parents before she reached the station, and try to convince them that they should forgive Sarah, and let her be a part of their family again. Since their fight months ago, though Sarah sent them many owls, not a single letter of hers had been replied to.

Dumbledore had said that if he did manage to get through to them, her father and stepmother would be waiting at the station for her.

For Sarah, what followed would be a summer of Karen watching her every moment she was with Toby, waiting for her to slip up.

But it wasn't as if she had no other place to go. She'd received offers to stay with Hermione and the Weasley's, though the Weasley's home seemed a little crowded.

But still, there was one place where she really wanted to spend her summer.

Sarah smiled slightly as houses came into view, signalling the last leg of their journey through the city.

**WATCHING NORTH AND SOUTH AGAIN, YAY!**

A tall man walked through the station, his long hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore jeans, a white buttoned shirt, and a dark blue jacket, that seemed to shimmer. Women turned to look at him as he walked past, a strange man indeed. A black temple hat adorned his head, the brim pulled low over his eyes. (A temple hat is one of those ones with… a brim, which goes up a bit at the back, and on the top its sort of folded in with two flappy things on top…)

He leaned against one of the posts between platforms nine and ten. No one noticed when he slowly sank through the bricks, to arrive on platform nine and three quarters, just as a rosy red train was pulling into the station.

He moseyed over to lean against a wall, watching the students who got off reunite with their parents.

A brunette girl with bushy hair, followed by a black haired boy with glasses, accompanied by many red heads, got off, said their goodbyes, and then went their separate ways. They were followed by a girl who looked to be about sixteen, with straight brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She looked around eagerly; trying not to show the frustration on her face when she could not see what it was she was looking for. For ten minutes she stood, holding her trunk, an animal carrier by her side, waiting as the many students who had been on the train filtered away from the platform.

She stood alone, filled with rejection. This was when the man made his move.

"Who are you waiting for?" He called.

"My ride home…" She answered after a moment.

"Your parents aren't coming." He said.

"I'm not waiting for my parents."

"A friend then? A classmate?"

"Not really." She said.

"Sarah, who are you waiting for then?" Jareth asked pulling off his hat.

"You, you dingus!" she said. "Geronimo!" She cried, running over to him and jumping on him, knocking him to the floor.

"OW!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"I saw it in a play once." She said. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked, poking the ponytail.

"I wanted to look relatively normal. On my way here, though, people kept looking at my top hat weirdly, so I switched it with another man's."

"You stole another man's hat?" Sarah cried

"No. I gave him the top hat instead, duh! Now get off me." He said, pushing Sarah away and standing up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"So, how we getting there?" She asked excitedly

"Getting where?"

"To the Underground."

"What about the underground?"

"Which way do we go?"

"Go where?"

"HOW ARE WE GETTING TO THE UNDERGROUND?!" Sarah yelled, poking him

"Not that again." He said. "You get in, this way." Jareth pulled out a crystal, threw it to the floor. Vapours began streaming up, creating a doorway.

"YAY!" I'm going to the Underground!" Sarah said happily, clapping her hands and running to the door.

"Hey, what about your bags?" Jareth asked.

"You can bring those!" She said, pulling open the door and stepping through. Jareth moaned, but obediently gathered her things and followed her, mumbling…

"I'm a king dammit; I shouldn't have to do what she says…"

**JUST COS I FEEL LIKE A BREAK…**

Sarah sniffed deeply, inhaling the scents of the mythical world. She stood atop a small round hill, covered in grass. If she looked around her, she would mostly have seen brick walls, a door on each wall. Jareth emerged through the door after her, opening the cage and letting Numy, Sarah's Fleagle, loose.

"Smells like a labyrinth." She said happily

"Gee, I wonder why." Jareth said sarcastically. "Why are you so damn happy to be here anyways? I mean, when you saw me for the first time, you were nearly crying!"

"I wasn't crying because of you!" She said. "I was crying because my life was being threatened by a goblin thingy, and I had no idea what the hell to do. Besides, I wasn't crying. Now, which way do we go?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Jareth yelled. "It's this way." He led the way down the hill and through the door on their left, Numair bounding after them, his tail wagging and his nose on the ground.

Sarah began to hum as she followed him, trying to take in all of the sights. It wasn't the same foreboding labyrinth she had seen before, nor the grimy goblin city she had fought her way through. This was like a real royal garden. The hedges trimmed perfectly, beautiful sculptures and flower gardens. Even fountains here and there.

"It's so pretty!" She said.

"Why thankyou, I do pride myself on my appearance." Jareth said, flicking his hair

"Once again, I _wasn't_ talking about you…JJ" She said with a smirk.

"Never call me that name" He said angrily

"Ok, how about Geral…" She was cut off by Jareth

"Never even _think_ about calling me that name, otherwise I'll give you two hours to run the labyrinth before I throw you to the mercy of the fireys!"

Sarah giggled.

"So, how long do we have left?" She asked.

"Not much longer."

And then they arrived.

"Not much longer?" Sarah asked sceptically. She turned to look at the castle and saw three familiar figures waiting at the door.

"Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo!" She called happily, running to hug them.

Jareth trundled after her, still weighed down with her luggage.

"Wait a minute." He said dropping it. "Come!" He called. A group of about eleven goblins scurried out of the castle.

"Take these bags up to Lady Sarah's rooms." He ordered. The goblins ran in circles, bumping into each other, before picking up the trunk and running across the lawn in a strange sort of curvy line.

"Incompetent fools." He muttered as he strode over to Sarah and her friends.

"My liege" Didymus said, bowing.

"Your majesty" Hoggle said nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"Jaweth!" Ludo said excitedly.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he asked lazily

"Nothing my lord, we were merely greeting you in the proper manner." Didymus said.

"Uh, yeah, what he said."

"Jaweth, fwend?" Ludo asked

"Sure, whatever you say" Jareth said. "Sarah," he whispered. "The people are scaring me, let's get out of here."

Sarah slapped him in the middle of the chest

"What are you on?!" She asked, before turning to talk to Hoggle. He and Didymus stood, dumbstruck, their mouths open.

"What?" She asked

"Thou hast struck King Jareth!" Didymus said.

"Wh- why did you hit the King Sarah, he could have you… you… thrown into the bog of eternal stench!" Hoggle cried.

"Sawah! Hurt fwend Jaweth!" Ludo said.

"He was being an idiot. Though I suppose he can't really help it." She replied. "What now?" she asked again, they looked even more shocked.

"My- my lord, thou ist going to let her treat you this way?"

"Yeah, what's he going to do about it?" Sarah asked, laughing

"I could send you home. Or to stay with your dear friend Ronald." Jareth said.

Sarah stopped short, turned, and knelt on the ground, bowing to Jareth

"Oh great and mighty ruler, please, let your humble servant stay here for the summer holidays!" She said

"My servant, eh?" He said, tapping his cheek with his finger.

"Woah, woah woah. No." Sarah said, jumping. "It's not like you've got a choice anyway. I'm here, and you'll never get rid of me!" She said, smiling smugly

"Well, not until school starts again." He said.

"Oh yeah. But before then we have two months of super fun happiness ahead of us! Now, where'd that goblin go with my latte?"

**YAY! END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

_Hello, and welcome to A Summer In the Underground._

_What do you guys think of the title? Is it ok?_

_Anyways, this is the sequel to Goblin Kings and Magical Things, which I finished… yesterday._

_I'm really annoyed at myself now, because I've started this only days after I posted the first chapter of another story, which hasn't really gone ANYWHERE! And now I will be heckled by people who want updates of this, Dangit!_

_But oh well, a twist in the tale shall have to wait_

_I'm tired…probably because it's 12:38 am…_

_Meh_

_Enjoy your Sunday (and Saturday for everyone who isn't in Australia…)_

_Lalalala_

_Your Queen, who totally wishes she was on holidays again… damn school grumble grumble grumble_

_WHERE ARE MY PANDA SLIPPERS?!?!?!_

_Queen of the Nymphs_

_PS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WC1,675 words! Which is totally setting the standards for this story's average, lol…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two (In which Sarah is in the Underground… but you already knew that…)**

"Latte?" Jareth asked

"Wait a minute, I hate coffee." Sarah replied.

"And you have enough caffeine to begin with… though I wouldn't have a clue where it came from. Why are you so unnaturally hyper?"

"Because I'm here!" Sarah replied, bouncing. "And now I can play with you, and Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus and that worm dude, and the midget man, and the old man and the junk lady and everybody else. And then, you can go steal Toby, and then we can play with him too! And then I get to go into the labyrinth and change everybody's marks, but really I'll be helping them get through the labyrinth, but there's nothing you can do about it, because I'm cooler than you, and then I've got my pretty pretty wand so I can shoot you with it!"

"SARAH!" Jareth yelled, putting his hand on her mouth. "First of all, I am not stealing your brother; I can only do it if he's wished away. Second of all, you can't play with that many people at once. Third of all, you can't go into the labyrinth, let alone help anyone. Fourthly, my crystals are much cooler than your wando. And LASTLY, I am the cooleriest person there ever was. So there!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Please tell me you did not just say what I think you said, because if you said what you said I'm going to cry" Sarah began to pout.

"Uh… when you say cry… what sort of crying? I mean, are you going to cry aloud my praises, which everybody should do all the time… or do you mean the whole tears and wailing thing?" Jareth asked

"The... The…tears… and… and… wail…wail…wailing…. Thing!" Sarah said, beginning to sob.

"Oh, well… if you'll just excuse me. Donbury here will show you your room." Jareth disappeared.

"Hmm…" Sarah hmmed. "Donbury, I'll be back later." Sarah pulled out a crystal, gulped, thought of Jareth, and threw it into the air.

She then disappeared

**THIS BREAK IS TO SIGNIFY SARAH FLYING THROUGH SPACE TO FIND JJ**

Sarah landed with a thump on a hard stone floor.

"Ouchies." She said, rubbing her bottom and standing up.

"Who's that?" a voice called.

"Your worst nightmare!" Sarah said evilly, trying to hide her giggles. She quickly used a crystal to envelope herself in shadows, hiding in a corner of the room.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked, walking into the room from a connecting door.

"Here I stand, but you won't see me…" Sarah whispered into his ear, before slipping away again.

"Where are you?"

"Now I'm here," She said, standing on his left. "Now I'm there." She said, after moving to his right.

"Mummy I'm scared!" Jareth said, adopting the foetal position and bringing out his little blue blanket.

Sarah began laughing, losing her concentration and letting her guise slip away.

Jareth lay; his eyes clenched shut, sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth. Sarah nudged him with her toe.

"It was just me JJ, you can get up now." He didn't move, just shook his head. "Come on JJ, I wanna go play!" She whined, poking him. "That's boring. You're boring. Quite boring everyone."

Jareth mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, bending down to listen.

"I ain't boring anyone!" Jareth yelled in her ear, causing Sarah to fall backwards. He giggled. "You thought I was crying."

"You were crying! Your eyes are all red and wet, duh!" Sarah said.

"Nuh uh!" Jareth said, wiping at his eyes.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked

"This is my room."

"Oh…" She looked around. A big four-poster bed made from dark wood sat, enshrouded in velvet, with a brown bedspread that looked furry.

Sarah ran over and jumped on the bed.

"Yummy! Soft and furry!" She cuddled it.

"Just like me!" Jareth said happily. Sarah's only reply was to stick her tongue out at him, and return to cuddling the blanket. The rest of the room was made from stone, with furniture the same style and wood as Jareth's bed. There was a rug on the floor in front of a stone fireplace, which, at the moment, was not lit. The moment Sarah noticed it, she jumped off the bed, dragging Jareth's blanket with her.

"Ooh, fire!" She said. She conjured a crystal and threw it into the fireplace, producing flames. She extinguished them almost straight away

Then repeated the process.

After five or six times Jareth was bored.

"Hey, Sarah, want to see your room?" He asked

"YAY! I HAVE A ROOM!" She cried, jumping up and leaving the blanket on the floor, and standing on several times as she ran to the door. Jareth was crestfallen. That was his second favourite blanket, after his little blue blanky.

He picked it up, smoothed it out and laid it back on the bed.

"Hurry up!" Sarah yelled. "I want to see my room!"

"Alright then," He said, resigned. "Let's go."

Jareth lead the way out the door, to the left, and down the hall. He stopped at the first door on the right.

"Here you are!" He said.

Sarah opened the door and ran inside.

The room was similar to Jareth's, except the sheets on her bed were white, with gold trim. She had a white rug on the floor in front of a gold edged fireplace, which had a large mirror atop it. There was also a vanity mirror on one side of the room, with two large wooden doors on either side.

One lead to a large walk in wardrobe already filled with Sarah's clothes from home and school, plus a few things to be worn in the underground. The far wall was filled completely with a perfectly clean mirror. The other door lead to an ensuite bathroom, totally white, complete with an extremely large white round bath, a shower and another full length mirror.

Sarah ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto her bed and, to her joy, found another furry blanket, white this time.

She cuddled it.

"Thankyou JJ!" She cried happily.

"I told you not to call me that name! But you're welcome." He said, smiling. "Now, let me show you the rest of the place."

Sarah nodded and bounded over to him.

**JUST A LITTLE MORE BEFORE IT FINISHES AND I SLEEP…**

Slowly they made their way through the Castle at the centre of the Labyrinth. Eventually, Sarah's stomach began to rumble, so Jareth showed her the way to the kitchens.

Although the food looked rather questionable (green sludgy stuff, with a layer of brown things… and some blue sauce…), it did taste quite delicious.

"I'll just have to close my eyes every time I eat here." Sarah remarked, poking the…things on her plate with her fork

"You'll get used to it." Jareth said, digging in hungrily

Sarah shrugged and followed suit.

"Well, I don't know about you." Jareth said after dessert (a pile of pink things covered in orange sauce type objects) "But I am knackered!"

"Knackered? What's that?" Sarah asked

"Oh yeah… the last kid that was brought here was Australian. I guess some of their phrases rubbed off on me…" He said.

"Riiiight. Anyways, how do I get back to my room?" She asked

"Take the third door on the left, then down the hallway to the fourth door on the right, and then down that hallway to the end and that will come back to the hall where our rooms are. I have to go settle some business." He said, standing up and walking away.

Sarah followed his directions, really she did. But after trying all sorts of combinations, she still could not find her room. One time, she reached the Escher room, and almost contemplated going through there…. Almost…

Eventually she came upon a goblin, the first she had seen since dinner.

"Hello there little thing. Can you sure me the way to my room?" She asked slowly, bending down to come to eye level with the goblin.

It ran away, stopping at the end of the hall to signal Sarah to follow.

She ran after the goblin, and after taking a few twists and turns, she finally found her room. Thanking the goblin and giving it a little bit of left over chocolate from the train ride, Sarah changed into her pyjamas and settled down beneath the furry blanket, ready for a night of rest.

**OH MY, IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THE SECOND CHAPTER HAS FINISHED!**

_Too tired to write much of an author's note… twas my mum's birthday today, so no chapter before now…_

_Holiday on Wednesday, hooray for the ANZACS_

_Yeah… so…_

_Night everyone! Lol…_

_Umms…_

_OH!!!!!!! Go look up… Tales From The House Of The Moon, I think it's called… it's an awesome story…_

_I haven't actually SEEN much of Inuyasha, but I'm still finding it awesome, because it's set afterwards and is quite easy to follow, rather self explanatory…_

_NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! For reals this time, not like John Farnham… shakes head_

_Your extremely tired Queen_

_PS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WC1,535 words, a little less than last time, sadly…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3(written on a whim… after I already started another chapter 3, which I didn't really like…)**

Sarah moaned, her eyes fluttering, before rolling over and pulling the blankets up to cover her head

_Much better_ She thought.

Sunlight was streaming in through the open window that Sarah had failed to notice. It warmed the room, bringing with it bird song and a cool summer breeze.

"Five more minutes?" Sarah asked, her voice somewhat muffled as it worked it's way through many layers.

Someone cleared their throat.

Sarah lowered the blankets and looked at them with one way, hoping, praying, that it wasn't Jareth.

It wasn't

"Excuse me, my lady." The small, timid looking goblin said. "But his majesty wishes for you to awaken and join him for breakfast." His job done he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Sarah heard him fall against the door, panting heavily.

"How strange" She whispered, before sitting up and stretching her arms out.

"Coffee" She moaned, shuffling through the door to her bathroom. After washing her face and attending to various other things, like brushing her hair and teeth, Sarah walked into her wardrobe and looked at the clothes in there.

Finally, after much debate, Sarah opted for a free flowing white poets shirt, a black vest covered in swirling gold embroidery, and a pair of jeans.

She pulled open her bedroom door, the goblin from before tumbling through as if he had been sitting against the door.

"Hello!" She said, more cheerily now, standing over him. The goblin jumped to his feet, bowing repeatedly.

"Please, excuse me my lady. Oh, if the King ever found out…." He continued to mutter quietly as tripped down the hallway. Sarah followed, praying that he was leading her to the dining room, rather than the goblin dorm rooms, or the communal goblin showers (though she didn't know if they existed, or if goblins even took showers, it _was_ a possibility.)

And so she arrived at the dining room, to hear Jareth talking to the small goblin.

"Really Lawrence." He said

"Excuse me my lord, but it's Lachlan…"

"I think you could have been more courteous towards our guest. Lying on her floor in such a perverted position is unacceptable." Jareth leaned in closer, before saying

"So. How was the view?"  
Sarah chose this moment to throw a crystal at his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing the sore spot. "Sarah, do you need more lessons in your crystal magics? Really, I thought we had mastered that."

"Oh no, that crystal did exactly what I wanted it to. It was rock hard, was it not?" She asked, sitting and helping herself to some food.

"It is not good etiquette for you to eat before the King." Jareth said crankily.

"But you are not a very good King" Sarah replied, eating a spoonful of porridge. "Yummy" She said happily, the warm liquid, garnished with milk and honey, running down her throat.

"In your opinion." Jareth muttered, throwing a grape at her.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled

"What, what's wrong? It wasn't me, someone's throwing grapes…" Jareth said, attempting to be nonchalant.

Sarah glared at him, then, as he reached for something to drink, threw an orange at his head.

"They are fighting with fruit." One goblin servant was heard to remark to another.

"Indeed" The other said, picking his nose.

"How childish!" the first said, scratching his rump

"What has come over our king lately?" the second replied, scratching… other parts of the male anatomy.

It had progressed to the point where Jareth had picked up an entire watermelon and, holding it over his head, was attempting to heave it across the table in Sarah's direction.

"Jareth dear, what on earth are you doing!" Someone cried, in an incredibly high and shrill voice.

Jareth screamed at the sight of the woman and dropped the watermelon.

Which promptly smashed into his golden locks, turning his hair and shirt slightly pink, spraying watermelon juices everywhere.

"I love watermelon." Sarah said, picking up a chunk where it had flown across the room to land on the table in front of her.

"Indeed" The woman said, sniffing. "My name is Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth. And when I get really angry, my head explodes."

Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth was short, blonde, and slightly round, and looked to be a few years younger than Jareth, and only a couple of years older than Sarah. She had bright pink lips, an extremely pink dress (with matching fingernails and toenails) and pink streaks running through her hair

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You name rhymes a lot." She pointed out.

"Indeed" The woman said, unimpressed. "Jareth darling, where on earth did you find your charming little…pet?" She asked, her voice instantly turning almost babyish, as if she were talking to a small child.

Which, judging by Jareth's mentality and his previous behaviour, she probably was.

"I'm not a _pet_!" Sarah yelled.

"It's true, she isn't" Jareth said, slowly standing from his previous position, crouching under the table. "I have absolutely no control over her whatsoever. She won't listen to a word I say."

"Boobilah!" Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth, said, running over and clutching him tightly to her chest.

Jareth looked rather… content with this position.

Sarah nearly choked. Sure she fought with Jareth a lot, but right now she couldn't help but be, just a little… jealous.

Though she would never willingly admit that in front of anyone else.

"I have my own free will dammit, and I am _no one's_ pet." Sarah yelled, drawing her wand.

"You're not supposed to do magic like that outside of school Sarah." Jareth taunted.

"It's not anyone will _notice_ down here." She snarled, pointing the thin stick of wood at him

"Uh uh _uh!"_ Jareth said, wagging his finger at him.

Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth still had not moved him from her arms.

"It's not like you'll _do_ anything. Will you JJ?" she asked menacingly.

"What sort of subject are you?!" Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth wailed, storming over to Sarah and, upon taking her wand from her hand, snapping it in two.

Sarah could only mutter incoherent sounds, falling to her knees, picking up the pieces and trying to reattach them.

"But… you… why? Wand… broken…" She said, slightly closer to making sense, but still far from clear sentences.

"What ever is the matter with you girl?" Alexandra Cassandra Sandra Lessandra, the fifth asked

"You broke her wand" Jareth said, slightly dumbfounded.

"What does she need a wand for? It's not like she's a witch."

"Um…" Sarah said, holding the wand and trying to smash the two pieces together

"Yeah, she is." Jareth said.

"Well how was I to know?" The pinkish blonde woman said

"Well, she did have a wand." Jareth said sarcastically.

"How is that any indication of whether or not someone is a witch?"

"Because I was about to use it on you!" Sarah yelled, conjuring a crystal and throwing it at Alexandra.

"YAY!" Jareth yelled.

"Wait… what?" Sarah asked.

"She's weird." He said

"Then why were you sucking up to her so much?" Sarah asked

"Cos she's Anastasia's best friend! DUH! Plus, from where I was it wasn't so bad." He said suggestively.

"Ah, the whole younger-sister's-friend-in-love-with-you thing." Sarah said. "Pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" Jareth yelled. "Where'd you send her?"

"Dunno." Sarah said.

"I'm telling Anastasia that it was all your fault." He said.

"Sure whatever. Then she can pay for my new wand."

"Yeah, I'll make her."

"Good."

"Good"

There was an awkward silence

"So…" Sarah said.

"So…"

"What is there to do around here?" She asked

"You could go to the gardens, or the library." Jareth said slowly.

"Great! Which way to the library?" Sarah asked.

Jareth lead her out, and they walked in silence, Sarah trying to commit the route they took to memory.

_Now that I'm actually here_ She thought as she took a book of a shelf and began to read. _It wasn't what I expected. I suppose Hoggle and the others have work to do, and so does Jareth. Maybe I should have conjured myself a computer or something before leaving_.

And so Sarah sat in the library for hours, switching between books and positions, finding she could only get comfortable for an hour at most before she needed to move again.

"Dammit I'm bored." She said aloud. "Well, guess there's nothing to it."

Sarah stood and walked out of the library door, drawing in a large breathe

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

She didn't sing any song in particular, couldn't think of anything she _felt_ like singing. Just random notes, accompanied by random phrases at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh, I am bored. And I don't know where I am…"

Sarah had never been a particularly good singer. She rarely sang in front of other people, unless she was trying to annoy them

Which was precisely what she was doing now.

"You have an… interesting voice." Jareth said from behind her.

"Why thankyou!" She sang loudly. "Now, let's go play a game!" She said, not singing anymore

_Thank goodness for that_ Jareth thought

"Well I suppose, since I've finished my kingly duties for today…"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled, grabbing his wrist and running down the hall…

**NOT A SINGLE BREAK IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_That's sad, isn't it? Lol!_

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long… in Tales From the House of the Moon there was suddenly a whole lot of teasingly fluffy insinuations, none of which were fulfilled until about chapter 38 of 42… I was quite distraught…_

_Lol_

_Ummsies…_

_I don't really have much to say… _

_Which means that I must be incredibly bored today… or I need to pee REAL bad but want to finish this first_

_Sadly, it's the latter, so I'll just chuck in a quote and be out of your way…_

_It's from Young Frankenstein, which is an AWESOMELY FUNNY movie_

**Igor**: Dr. Frankenstein...  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: "Fronkensteen."   
**Igor**: You're putting me on.  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: No, it's pronounced "Fronkensteen."  
**Igor**: Do you also say "Froaderick"?  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: No..."Frederick."   
**Igor**: Well, why isn't it "Froaderick Fronkensteen"?  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: It isn't; it's "Frederick Fronkensteen."  
**Igor**: I see.  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: You must be Igor.  
_He pronounces it ee-gor_  
**Igor**: No, it's pronounced "eye-gor."  
**Dr. Frederick Frankenstein**: But they told me it was "ee-gor."  
**Igor**: Well, they were wrong then, weren't they?

_And I'll be off…_

_You Queen, who is running towards a bathroom…_

_PS!!!!!_

_WC 1, 777 words! _

_YES! Beat my other two chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (written during Study of Religion and English…)**

Sarah continued to run down the hallway, the wind whistling past her, ignoring the fact that she had no idea whatsoever where she was going.

"Sarah!" Jareth yelled. This was the fifth time he'd called her name, but apparently, she could not hear him. He decided to take action.

Jareth shifted his grip on her wrist, to give himself a firm hold. Then, he tugged as hard as he could.

Sarah was stopped short, falling backwards, still holding onto Jareth's hand.

"OUCHIES!" She yelled, rubbing her behind as she stood up. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sarah, do you even know where you're going? Or where we are?" He asked, his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" She said. "Maybe." She looked a little unsure.

"No" Jareth finished for her

Sarah shook her head and looked at the ground. He sighed

"Then what _do_ you want do?" He asked.

"Dunno. Let's run some more." Sarah yelled, grabbing his wrist and starting to run again.

Jareth refused to move.

"Let's not" he said.

"Fine then" she replied

"Good."

"Alright then"

"That's perfect."

"We won't then."

"What the hell is going on?" Jareth asked suddenly.

"Well then." She said, ignoring what he said.

"STOP!" Jareth yelled. "Now Sarah, is there anything that you would like to do right now?"

"Eat a pie?"

"Pie?"

"Sure why not."

"Ok" Jareth said. He gave a crystal to Sarah, which, when she took it, turned into a pie.

"Yummy!" She said, taking a bite. She squealed when she tasted what it was. "It's Peach! I didn't even know peach pies existed!" She threw the pie in his face.

"They don't" Jareth said, wiping peach juice from his eyes. "I made it special for you."

"Well I have a better idea," She said. "Let's _make_ a pie!" She said happily, throwing her arms into the air, as if to say _ta-da!_

"Fine then" he said, waving his hand. After a moment, Sarah found herself in the kitchen with Jareth. She was now wearing a blue apron, her sleeves pulled up. She stood in front of a bench, which was laden with utensils, bowls and ingredients. Next to her stood Jareth, who had changed into more casual clothes like hers, his sleeves pulled up. He wore a pink apron.

"That's a pretty colour." Sarah said cheekily.

"Isn't it just?" He replied, holding it out to look at it.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Let's get cooking!" She said.

"YAY!" Jareth cried, pulling out a book.

"Now, what shall we make?" Sarah said, flipping through the pages

"But I thought you wanted pie?" Jareth asked

"Yeah, but I don't feel like pie anymore." Sarah said.

"Brownies?"

"No"

"Cake?"

"No"

"Biscuits?"

"No"

"Chilled monkey brains?"

"Where we would we get the monkeys?"

"We could use goblins…"

"No!"

"What about… meringue?"

"Meringue?" Sarah asked thoughtfully. "Sure."

"Hooray for meringue!"

"What do we need?" She asked, taking the book. "Three egg whites." Jareth ran and retrieved three eggs, and attempted to remove them from their whites. After eleven unsuccessful attempts, Sarah did it for him.

"Next we need… food colouring. What colour do we want them?" She asked

"Pink!" Jareth shouted happily, getting pink food dye from a cupboard

"Ok then. Now, a pinch of salt." Sarah said, reaching for the saltshaker.

"OUCH!" She cried. "Why did you pinch me?" She asked

"Because you said the word pinch," Jareth replied, pinching her again.

"But you said it as well." Sarah said, pinching him back.

"Now that's just unfair," Jareth said, pinching Sarah

"Why does this always happen?" Sarah asked, pinching him

"Probably because the author is either bored or unable to come up with a new plot at the moment or in a kind of trance from being overtired." Jareth said, pausing for a moment before pinching Sarah again.

"Or all three" She replied pinching him, then jumping away when he retaliated. "I think that's enough. Put in a little bit of salt, and then let's get mixing."

"OK!" Jareth said, throwing in some salt, and then using a crystal to make a pale pink Mixmaster appear.

"Pretty!" Sarah said, poking it.

"It's very rude to stare" The Mixmaster said pompously. "Although I do thank you for the compliment. I am quite the looker, am I not?"

"Why does it talk?" Jareth whispered to Sarah

"I don't know, you conjured it." She replied. "Uh, my name is Sarah, and this is JJ."

"My name is _Jareth_." He said through gritted teeth, glaring at Sarah

"There is, however his other favoured name."

"Please, call me JJ. And what is your name?" Jareth said to the Mixmaster

"Lady Clarence Endora Mumford. And I am the mythical Mixmaster of Flogenberg, here to send you on a quest."

"A quest?" Sarah asked, "What are we questing for?"

"My solid silver beaters. They were stolen from me many years ago. It was a dark and stormy night in Flogenberg." Jareth sat crossed legged on the floor, listening excitedly to the story.

"The rain came pouring down from the sky, followed by hale. Followed by sleet. Followed by rain again. Then a little bit of snow."

"That's a lot of weather." Sarah muttered to Jareth.

"SILENCE!" Lady Clarence roared, her beaters whirring angrily. "Now, where was I?"

"It was raining and haling and snowing and sleeting and raining again, all at the same time." Jareth pointed out.

"Right. Well, then the sun came out and when I opened my eyes, for I am extremely frightened of storms, my solid silver beaters had been stolen. I searched for three years, but never did find them."

"Umm… If you are a Mixmaster, then how did you search for three years?" Sarah asked.

"Duh, I rode on the back of a Hugglebart."

"What's a Hugglebart?" Sarah asked

"I am." A strange hairy thing said, leaning in through the window

"ARGH! Hugglebart attack!" Jareth screamed hiding under the table.

"That's not very nice JJ" Sarah said, shaking her finger at him.

"My name is Humpfred." The Hugglebart said

"Hello Humpfred." Sarah said.

"Uh, please be careful Sarah…" Clarence began

Sarah reached forwards to pet Humpfred, who smirked, reaching forwards to clamp it's jaws around her hand

"YOUCH!" She screeched.

**HELLO! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

_Here's a joke for y'all:_

_How do you get a pikachu on a bus?_

_You poke-em-on!_

_Now that the ice is broken, let me just fall onto my knees, begging and praying for forgiveness_

_How long has it been?_

_Over a week?_

_Sorry, I started a new piece of work and then had a bunch of assignments due… and I also have a couple due in the next two weeks, so maybe not a new chapter for a while…_

_But anyways…_

_I don't know where Clarence came from, she just popped in during English. Probably because on the weekend I bought a pale pink Mixmaster… for those who don't know… I don't know if it's slang or anything, but it's an electric mixer which is built into a thingy which holds onto a bowl and mixes it for you… lol, not v good at descriptions :P_

_I think this chapter is quite short, mainly because I'm just trying to give you guys something to read, but also not take up too much time on it so it doesn't detract from my school work –which is already detracted enough… lol_

_So yeah…_

_Here's a quote!_

_It's from the greatest movie of ALL TIME!!!!!!!!_

_See if you can guess which. ;)_

_Sarah__: Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City for my will is as strong as yours, and my...  
__Jareth__: Stop! Wait! Look Sarah, look what I am offering you...  
__Jareth__: Your dreams.  
__Sarah__: And kingdom as great...  
__Jareth__: I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want.  
__Sarah__: Kingdom as great... Damn, I can never remember that line!  
__Sarah__: Damn, I can never remember that line!  
__Jareth__: Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!  
__Sarah__: My kingdom as great... My kingdom as great...  
__Sarah__: You have no power over me; you have no power over me!_

_Le sigh… that's, like, my favourite ever quote! Lol… I wish a goblin king would offer me my dreams… hehe_

_Ummsies… methinks that's all I have to say to you…_

_So… yeah_

_In case I don't see you_

_Good afternoon_

_Good evening_

_And Goodnight! _

_Your loving caring charming Queen… who is totally, like, awesome, with awesome friends and awesome parties…_

_WOOOO!_

_PS!!!!!!!_

_WORD COUNT dizzle 1,456 words!_

_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!! Review much, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ((Oops… accidentally called it chapter 3 at first) written… some time… after making a castle cake and fun cupcakes! HUZZAH FOR BAKING!)**

Sarah began jumping up and down on one foot, trying to pull her hand from the Hugglebart's mouth.

"Humpfart! Let her go!" Jareth cried, smacking him on the nose with a newspaper.

"His name is Humpdead!" Sarah yelled in reply

"No it's not either, it's Humpdinger!" Said Clarence

"What would you know Clarence; you don't even have your sold silver beaters anymore." Jareth said

Everyone (well, everyone but Jareth) in the room stopped and turned slowly to look at Jareth, their mouths wide open.

Clarence promptly burst into loud, heart wrenching sobs.

"JARETH!" Sarah cried "Ixnay on the eatersbay!" Realising her hand was free; Sarah quickly pulled it out of Humpfred's reach.

"Eatersbay?" Jareth asked

"Haven't you ever heard of Chicken Latin?" Sarah said

"I thought it was Cat Latin?" Jareth asked

"But… but… but it's… it's… it's… Quail Latin!" Clarence wailed loudly.

"First of all, my name is Humpfred. Second of all, it's called pig Latin."

"That's what I said."

"Shut up Jareth." Sarah said, elbowing him. "Now, let's try and make sense of what's happening here. Clarence, the pink Mixmaster lady, has had her solid silver beaters stolen from her and, after searching for many years, has asked us to go on a quest to retrieve them. Humpfred, the Hugglebart, is here because Clarence rode here on his back to get here."

"Also, my trunk has been stolen." Humpfred pointed out.

"But your trunk is there on my face." Jareth said, poking it.

"It's prosthetic. My real trunk is actually purple."

"But I like the orange one. The rest of your body is orange. And furry. Actually, did you know that you looked almost exactly like an elephant?"

"Actually, I am a snuffleupagus. You may have seen my cousin, Aloysius Snuffleupagus, and his sister Alice, on the television. After they went to the Aboveground, they were hired on the set of a popular children's show."

"Oh right! Seasonal St, right?" Sarah asked

"No it's Skeeter St" Jareth replied

"Both of you are wrong. It's Skankhole st."

"And why would a children's TV show be called 'Skankhole st'?"

"Because… the children on it are Skanks."

"Clarence, how could you say such a thing?" Sarah cried

"She was rejected from the show, _Sesame _St, a few years back, before her you-know-what's were taken." Humpfred.

"No, what?" Jareth asked

"Huh?" Said Sarah, suddenly remembering that they had actually been in the middle of cooking meringues. She conjured another beater, one that did _not_ talk, and began to mix the egg whites until they were fun and peaky and fluffy.

"What are her you-know-what's?" Jareth asked. "Are they her meaterstay?"

"Not this again." Humpfred moaned.

They're my… my…my… my… my beaters!" Clarence wailed again, even louder and even wetter this time.

Sarah, ignoring all that was going on, began to add ¾ cups of sugar to the now firmly peaked eggs.

"YAY! Now it's time to put them in the oven!" She cried happily. "Oh yeah… well… here's the deal Clarence. We'll return to the scene of the crime and see if we can find any clues as to what has happened to your beaters." Sarah said, patting the Mixmaster on the head.

"Where is the scene of the crime?" Jareth (finally acting slightly sensible…)

"It's at Candy Mountain!" Humpfred said. Clarence had broken into tears again

"But I am crying only from joy! And there is a cold air rushing through my unmentionables where my beaters should be, which is such a strange sensation." She said, sniffing.

"Excellent, then Sarah and I shall be questing for the scene of the crime for the next two hours!" Jareth cried, taking Sarah's hand and disappearing.

"But they don't even know where Candy Mountain is…" Humpfred said.

"That's why you're coming too." Jareth's voice could be heard coming from the roof.

"Oh God, please no!" Humpfred said as he disappeared

"Bye bye dears!" Clarence said, attempting to wave a white handkerchief.

**HEY LOOK, A BREAK! HAVEN'T HAD ONE OF THESE IN A WHILE!**

"WE'RE GOING TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!"

"Who was that?" Sarah whispered.

"I don't know" Jareth whispered back. They appeared to be in some sort of forest, surrounded by a thick layer of trees.

"WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE CHARLIE!" Another voice said.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Humpfred said.

They peeked around a particularly large tree and saw three unicorns. One white lying on the ground, and one pale pink and one pale blue standing over him.

"Yeah Candy mountain, right. I'm just gunna go back to sleep now." The white one said. His voice was a lot deeper than the other unicorns.

"They said Candy Mountain!" Jareth whispered excitedly.

"Yes… maybe we should follow them!" Sarah replied. She peeked through the trees again and saw that the blue unicorn was jumping up and down on top of the white one.

"Weirdos." Jareth muttered.

"Oh my gosh! They said that it was the land of sweets, joy and sweet joyness! Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please?!" Jareth asked, jumping up and down on Humpfred.

"Alright alright, we can go to Candy Mountain. We were gunna go anyways…" Humpfred muttered.

"Oh noes!" Sarah cried. "They're gone!"

**HUZZAH! ANOTHER BREAK! HOORAY FOR BREAKINESS!**

Sarah and Jareth skipped through the forest, singing a nondescript song, using only the word _la_. Humpfred trudged along behind. Looking ahead, he shuddered.

The unicorns were doing a similar thing.

"Look! It's our first stop Humpy!" Sarah cried

"Humpy? Oh god, what _is_ that?" He asked, catching sight of the giant lizard… _thing_.

"It's a Leopluridon Humpy!"

"A magical Leopluridon!"

"It's gunna guide our way to candy mountain"

"Uh, guys… you do know there's no actual candy mountain don't you?"  
"Shun the Non believer!" Sarah said, poking him

"SHUN!"

"SSHHHHUUUUUNNNNNNNuh!"

"Yeah…" Humpfred said. The Magical Leopluridon began to roar.

"It has spoken!"

"It's told us the way!"

"It didn't say anything!"

**AND SO THEY CONTINUED…**

"It's just over this bridge Humpy" Sarah said, leading the way onto a rickety looking wood and rope bridge.

"This Magical Bridge, of Hope and Wonder."

"Is anyone getting, like, covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing." Humpy said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Humpy… Humpyyyyy… Huuuuuumpy…Hummmm" Humpfred interrupted him angrily

"I'm right here! What do you want?"

"We're on a bridge Humpy!"

**AND SO FINALLY, AFTER AN HOUR OF TRAVELLING, THEY ARRIVED…**

"We're here!" Jareth cried

"Well what do you know; there actually is a Candy Mountain."

"Candy Mountain… Candy Mountain… Fill me with sweet sugary goodness."

"Enter the Candy Mountain Cave Charlie"

"Yeah Humpy… Oh wait, why are we here in the first place?" Sarah asked

"I thought we were taking his kidney" Jareth said, cocking his head on the side

"No you stupid things! We're on a quest!" Humpfred yelled, slowly backing away from Candy Mountain.

"Oh yeah… a quest for the Solid Silver beaters of Lady Clarence Endora Mumford! That's right… Now, here we are at the scene of the crime…" Sarah said, climbing up Candy Mountain's side… which was particularly difficult, due to the large amounts of candy stuck to the sides…

"Are they up there?" Humpfred called. Jareth had wandered over to the mountain and was picking at it.

"Umm, yes! But they appear to be stuck" Sarah said, tugging on the Beaters, trying to get them out

She lost her footing as they abruptly slid out, screaming as she fell down the mountain…

"SARAH!" Jareth cried…

**AND THAT IS THAT! … HEHE, SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFY!…**

_Tada! Chapter 5… Hooray!_

_This chapter had more breaks…_

_And a lot of Charlie the Unicorn-ness_

_I love Charlie the unicorn_

_I should be working in English, but instead I have stolen my friend's iPod (She is the one known ad Minty Cinty… sometimes…) and am watching Charlie the Unicorn instead_

_But Zen's are soooo much better!_

_Umms… but yeah… _

"_We're on a bridge Charlie!"_

_Lol… my favourite bit…_

_Ummsies… I love that word… _

_Anyways…_

_Oh my… Apparently Kelly Clarkson did a cover of Billy Joel's To Make You Feel My Love… oh the joys of listening to another person's iPod…_

_Here is a quote for this chapter, from Wayne's World… a VERY good movie_

_Wayne and Garth are lying on the hood of the mirth-mobile, staring at the starlit sky__  
_**Garth**: Sometimes I wish I could boldly go where no man has gone before... but I'll probably stay in Aurora. What are you thinking about?   
**Wayne**: Cassandra. She's a fox. In French she would be called "la renarde" and she would be hunted with only her cunning to protect her.  
**Garth**: She's a babe.  
**Wayne**: She's a robo-babe. In Latin she would be called "babia majora".   
**Garth**: If she were a president she would be Baberaham Lincoln.  
_A brief pause_  
**Garth**: Did you ever find Bugs Bunny attractive when he put on a dress and played girl bunny?  
**Wayne**: No.  
_Cracks up laughing_   
**Wayne**: No.  
**Garth**: Neither did I. I was just asking

_Has anyone seen Meet the Robinsons? I rooly badly wanna see it… probably mainly because of the Dinosaur…I have a big head, and little arms…_

_I feel that there is too much randomness in my author's notes… although there is quite a lot in the story itself as well…_

_TATA now!!!!!_

_Have a loverly day!_

_Your Queen_

_Who stole your frickin Kidney_

_PS!!!_

_Word Count 1,601 Words_

_YAY!!!!!_

_Almost up to the standards of… chapter 1…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (I haven't much to say… except that I am listening to ABBA…)**

"_Umm, yes! But they appear to be stuck" Sarah said, tugging on the Beaters, trying to get them out_

_She lost her footing as they abruptly slid out, screaming as she fell down the mountain…_

"_SARAH!" Jareth cried…_

Humpfred reached out his trunk, stretching to catch Sarah, but failed

Jareth, frozen on the spot, conjured a crystal and threw it at her, feeling as if he were moving through syrup.

Numair yapped angrily, running in circles beneath her

A black owl flew through the air, and as it reached Sarah, transformed into a man, who caught her and floated gently to the ground.

"Talk about a rough day at work." Sarah said as the strange man placed her on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow.

Jareth rushed over, throwing his arms around Sarah and pulling her close, never wanting to let her go again.

"Um…" Sarah said after five minutes.

"Sarah you stupid girl!" Jareth yelled, holding her out at arms length. "What were you thinking, doing something so stupid?"

"Are you… _crying?_" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"NO! Stop changing the subject Sarah" Jareth said, wiping his eyes. "You almost died. If it weren't for that strange man…"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Jar-Jar." The man said.

"I'm sorry?" Jareth said, looking at him closely. "Ennis…?"

"Jar-Jar?" Sarah whispered to Humpfred questioningly.

"It is you! Ennis Von Hofflebarger!" Jareth cried happily

"Jar-Jar!" Ennis said, throwing his arms around Jareth, who coughed, before shrugging him off subtly.

"My old childhood friend! It's been such a long time; I can't believe it's really you!" Jareth cried, running his hand through his hair

"It's only been almost fifteen years since I left for the Elvin world."

"What's brought you back again?" Jareth asked

"Well I'd heard all of these strange rumours Jar-Jar"

"What about?" Jareth asked inquisitively.

The presence of both Sarah and Humpfred had been completely forgotten. Sarah sat on the ground, Numair in her lap, and began rolling crystals towards Jareth, an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, I have to ask you Jar-Jar, is it true that you were defeated by a… a… a human?" Ennis asked

"Well, I wouldn't call it defeated per se…" Jareth mumbled

"I would." Sarah said

"And how would you know little girl?" Ennis asked

"I'm not little; I'm almost sixteen years old." Sarah said, standing up angrily. Numair, who was disturbed from his slumber and warm comfortable spot, began to chase a butterfly all around the mountain made of candy

"That doesn't prove your point though. Besides, I'm almost thirty."

"That just means you're old. Besides, I'm the human who defeated Jar-Jar." Sarah said, crossing her arms smugly.

Ennis was dumbstruck

"She's lying, right Jar-Jar?" Ennis asked worriedly "Jar-Jar?!"

"Nope, she's not lying" Jareth said sighing, looking at Sarah. "And would you quit calling me Jar-Jar? I HATE that name!"

"Why?" Sarah giggled. "Jar-Jar's a great name!"

"Stop that you! Fiend, I can't believe I ever called you my best friend." Jareth said with a sniff

"Bu… But Jar-Jar" Ennis said, tears forming in his eyes. "I thought we were bestest friends forever!"

"Yeah, but now he's got me!" Sarah said sticking out her tongue

"Why does the always author change which of us acts like an adult?" Jareth said to Humpfred

"Don't look at me; I'm taking no part in your shenanigans." The Hugglebart replied

"Yeah!" Jareth said, turning back to Sarah and Ennis. "I'm taking no part in your shenag… shanegan… shenananigigans."

Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyebrow raised

"Riiiight. Anyways, thanks a bunch owlery man for saving me." She said, holding her hand out to Ennis.

"I told you my name, I'm Ennis! Ennis Clive Vivienne Leopold James!"

"What is with the Fae and their choices for middle names?" Sarah asked, hands on her hips. "In any case, look JJ!" She said proudly, holding out the beaters. "I got Clarence's solid silver beaters!"

"YAY!" Jareth said, clapping his hands together "You didn't almost die in vain!"

"Uh thanks… I think." Sarah said, pocketing the beaters (she has big pockets… they're more fun than small pockets, no?)

"What now?" Jareth asked

"Why we find Humpfred's trunk of course. What else would we do?" Sarah said, stroking the prosthetic trunk.

"I don't know" Jareth said, mumbling something about a party.

"OH NOES!" Sarah cried "The meringue!"

"Dude, it's only been, like, an hour. Chill." Jareth said

"Why you talk that way?" Sarah asked. "Anyways, Humpy, where did you last see your trunk?"

"Um… um… Ummm…" Humpy said, looking up

"Can you remember?" Sarah asked

"In that tree!" Humpy said, pointing clumsily with the fake trunk towards an extremely high tree.

"Oh… oh my." Sarah said nervously. A thought struck her. "Ouch… oh right, hey JJ" She said.

He did not respond

"JJ?" She asked, looking around.

Neither Jareth nor Ennis were anywhere to be seen. Sarah heard a giggle come from the bushes behind her.

"Oh my, I wonder where Jar-Jar is." She said loudly

"I told you I HATE that name!" Jareth cried, jumping up angrily.

"Zircusbah!" Sarah cried. Instantly the crystals she had been rolling at him before erupted in a mass of pink and purple flowers, swirling around Jareth. When the smoke drifted away, he was covered completely in pink and purple paint, and stamped repeatedly with the words

**"JAR-JAR!"**

Sarah fell to the ground laughing uproariously.

"Does no one else find this as funny as I do?" She asked, pausing in her revelry.

"We don't really have time for revelry at the moment." Ennis said

"Yeah, I have to go and get de-prettified before someone sees me like this." Jareth said, trying to wipe away the pink and purple glitter that was stuck in his hair.

"I think it's rather becoming on you." Humpy

"Yeah, Jareth's so preeeetty and smexy!" Sarah said, holding back laughter.

"What is this smexy?" Jareth asked

"Umm…" Sarah replied

"Uh, bigger gumbleworts to fry here people." Ennis said

"What are you gumbleworts? And why are you frying them?" Sarah asked,

"Because there are people coming!" Ennis cried, pointing at a group of black specks in the distance.

"Are you sure they're people?" Sarah asked, squinting at the specks.

"Most definitely" Ennis said

She raised her eyebrow

"Maybe… just a little."

"Alright." Sarah said, taking charge. "We have some dots in the distance which may or may not be people, a hugglebart whose horn is stuck in a tree and JJ, who is completely prettified."

"I am NOT prettified" Jareth muttered.

"Right, so let's just get Humpy's trunk and go back to Clarence." Sarah said. "JJ, you fly up there and get it."

"Woah, woah woah. No. Scared of heights. Haven't you noticed how much I scream when we go flying?"

"No, I just thought that was the wind whistling in my ear." Sarah said sarcastically. "But weren't you that owl who was always following me around?"

"Psht, no. I'm not an owl. Well, not very often… only when I'm stealing children." Jareth said.

"But, then… who was…?" Sarah asked

"Um… don't look at me…" Ennis said nervously

"PERVERT!" Sarah yelled, assaulting him with many crystals

"Ouch! Hey, stop that! Why was it ok when Jar-Jar did it, but not me?" Ennis said, trying to block the crystals

"Because he's not a pervert!" Sarah replied

"YAY! Does that mean we're friends Sarah?" Jareth asked excitedly

"NO!"  
"Um. The people are getting closer. And I'm pretty sure that they are actually people." Humpy interrupted. "So if you don't mind, I think that Ennis should fly up and get my trunk if he's the owl, and let's get out of here."

Jareth pointed at the advancing people his mouth open, one hand on his cheek, and refused to move.

"Maybe we should do what Humpy suggested" Sarah said. "Go on little bird man, off you go. Up the tree!"

Ennis frowned

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for Frumpy here" He said, changing into an owl

"My name is Humpy!" Humpy cried, watching him get smaller and smaller as he flew higher into the sky, before disappearing amongst the green leaves.

"Wonder how long he'll take." Sarah mused. "JJ?" She asked, poking him. "Jaaaaaaarry!" Jareth refused to move.

Sarah began to giggle evilly again, pulling out some crystals.

"What colour should we make his hair Humpy?" She asked

The Hugglebart sighed

"Once again, I refuse to take part in your childish antics."

"You're no fun." She said, turning Jareth's hair green. "Ooh, Lesbian colours!" She cried, covering Jareth in purple and pink splotches. "It's quite becoming on you JJ, if I do say so myself."

"Here comes Ennis." Humpy said.

He was right. The dark owl flew through the air, something purple and furry in his talons.

"Here you are." Ennis said, changing into a man as his feet touched the ground. "Those people are almost here."

Sarah looked at the dark figures, 6 of them, coming ever closer, and being led by…

…Numair?

**Tizzle hizzle, cliff hanger… again**

_Umm… hi!_

_Alright alright, I have been HORRIBLE with the whole 'let's update all the time' thing._

_But I'll have you know I finished my last exam only minutes ago, before coming to the library and finishing this chapter. _

_I have to do five pieces of assessment in four days, good times…_

_Now I only have two things left, neither of which requires study. Then next week is my last week before the holidays, BOOYAH!_

_I saw Shrek the third, oh man was that a hilarious movie or WHAT?! _

_Maybe it's just me. Did you know that there are about 6 months and 12 days til Christmas? Indizzle there are! _

_Umm… I think that's all I have to say_

_OH EM GEE I am so happy though, because it is sooo cold atm! Lol!_

_I was actually shivering this morning, lol!_

_Anyways, I shall leave you all to it…_

_Here's a quote, from Meet the Robinsons_

_It's a long one… but the chapter itself was…almost 1600 words!_

**wler Hat Guy**: _Bowler Hat Guy and Doris enter Invent Co., Bowler Hat Guy is carrying a box with the memory scanner inside it_   
_he heads over to the recepionist's desk_   
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Good day, madam.  
_puts the box on the desk_   
**Bowler Hat Guy**: I'm here to change the future.  
**Receptionist**: Yes, sir?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: I must speak with the man in charge immediatly.  
**Receptionist**: Yes sir.  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: I have an appointment with destiny.  
**Receptionist**: _focusing on something else now_ Very good, sir. I'll let Smith know and I'll have your dry cleaning delivered directly to your suite.  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: What?  
**Receptionist**: Now, what time is your appointment?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: _Bowler Hat Guy looks around kind of confused_ Uh, are you talking to me?  
**Receptionist**: Yes, what time is your appointment?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: _Doris beeps_ Uh... big hand on the- oh, two o' clock!  
**Receptionist**: _gives a suspicious look_ You're the two o' clock?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Um, yes, yes I am!  
**Receptionist**: You're Mary Johnson?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Um... yesssss, Mary's short for um...  
**Receptionist**: Marion?  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Um,  
_quietly_   
**Bowler Hat Guy**: can that be a boy's name?  
**Receptionist**: _sighs_ Yes.  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Then yes.  
**Receptionist**: Have a seat.  
**Bowler Hat Guy**: Oh, goody!  
_takes box and takes a seat_

_OH_

_BTW!_

_I am now obsessed with Inuyasha… there's nothing wrong with SessKag, right? Right?!?!_

_Hehe,_

_Have a nice week!_

_The Queen of long periods between updates_

_Although there are probably people who've had longer times between, with even bigger updates…_

_Oh yeah, Ennis' name is taken from Brokeback Mountain, which BITTERLY disappointed me…_

_Anyways, farewell!_

_PS!!!!_

_Total WC 1,968 Words_

_WOOTMAN!_


	7. Chapter 7filled with apologies

Jareth began to run around candy mountain shaking his hands and crying "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

Sarah sighed, resting her face in her hand.

"SHUT UP!" Ennis yelled, as he attached Humpy's trunk back onto his face.

"Well, I'll be going now." Humpy said, disappearing, leaving only his fake trunk behind.

"THEY'RE COMING CLOSER!" Jareth yelled, stopping suddenly to point at the dots as they grew larger and larger.

"STOP IT JARETH!" Sarah cried, throwing a crystal at him. He was frozen as if he'd been stupefied. Actually, he HAD been stupefied.

"Thank god for that." Ennis muttered. "Well, I 'spose there's nothing to it but to just sit and wait and see who it is." and with that he conjured himself a throne to sit on, seated upon a high dais.

"Wow, you really go all out don't you." Sarah muttered, sitting on an armchair she conjured for herself. Deciding she needed something to do, Sarah decided to nibble on a piece of the candy mountain. And so she ran over, pulled off a lollipop, and returned to her overly large chair.

After nearly twenty minutes of waiting, the people finally came close enough for them to recognise who it was.

Screaming, Sarah practically fell of the chair, ran past the still frozen Jareth, and hurried to the approaching people.

Ennis started from his half doze, and watched her running through squinted eyes.

"Come on you." He said, walking past Jareth and clicking his fingers in the blonde man's face. Jareth immediately started and began to follow him.

"What is it?"

"Dunno, but Sarah seems to know them." He said, pointing to where the girl ran up to the other people.

"wait a minute." Jareth says, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Is that… "  
"Harry!" Sarah cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hermione! Ron! Ginny! Fred, George! What are you all doing here?" She said, hugging each in turn.

"Well, Mum was being a total Nazi." Fred said.

"Yeah, making us get rid of boggarts and stuff, ugh!" Ginny said, shuddering.

"Not even a spare minute to play Quidditch!" George said.

"Or to even sleep!" Ron added

"come on, it wasn't _that _bad." Hermione said, her arms crossed.

"Yes. It was." Harry replied.

"So anyways." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"We decided it might be good to come visit you." Said Ron, blushing

"But when we rang your home…" Hermione said.

"Those Phellybones are weird." George said.

"Idiot, they're Kellydrones." Fred replied.

"TELEPHONE!" Sarah said, laughing.

"Whatever, when we rang, your Dad said you hadn't come home for the summer." Ron said

"So we asked Dumbledore." Harry said.

"And before we knew it we were down here, and Numy came over and made us follow him." Ginny continued.

"Hey look, it's professor Sidhe!" George said.

"Who's the other guy?" Fred replied.

"I don't know. Some friend of his."

"Why is his hair so colourful?" Harry asked worriedly.

Sarah began to giggle.

"She's almost as bad as you guys sometimes." Ginny muttered, groaning.

"Hello students." Jareth said.

Sarah giggled harder.

"Hello professor, how has your summer been so far?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Quite good. And how can I help you all today?"

"We've come to stay with you for a while." Ron said

"Apparently you need not ask. You've started a hotel, eh Jar-Jar?" Ennis said dryly, coming up beside Jareth.

"Jar-Jar?" George whispered to Fred.

Jareth glared at Ennis.

"I am afraid…" Jareth began

"Oh PLEASE Jar… Professor Sidhe, can't they stay a little while?" Sarah asked, with big puppy dog eyes. "I'll be your friend." She whispered.

He immediately brightened.

"Well, since you came all of this way." He said

"YAY!" Sarah cried. "Come on, this way to the castle!" She said happily, skipping off towards Jareth's home. Shrugging, the other's followed her.

"We are in for one crazy summer…" Ennis muttered.

"What do you mean _we_?" Jareth growled.

Ennis merely laughed and began to follow the others.

"Ennis, what are you talking about ?!" Jareth called, hurrying after his friends.

After a lunch, hastily prepared by the goblins who served in the kitchen, the group lazed in Jareth's library.

"So tell us, Sarah, why _are_ you staying with Professor Sidhe?" Hermione asked

"I'm surprised you didn't ask that already." Sarah said nervously. "Really Hermione, you're normally more perceptive than this."  
"Nah, she just thought it was better we wait to ask, so it was more polite" Ron said, rolling on a fur rug on the floor.

"Oh. We're… old family friends." Sarah said, trying to recall any previous conversations she had had with them about her relationship with Jareth.

"Oh, I see." Ginny said.

"Why are there so many goblins here?" Fred asked

"Is it like some goblin depository for Gringotts or something? Asked George.

"Psht, no" Sarah. "This is where the goblins who don't work at Gringotts live" Sarah snuggled into the soft armchair she currently occupied.

"So how long have you known Professor Sidhe?" Hermione asked. Apparently this was a subject she was not willing to drop.

"I don't know, ages. Why all the interest?"

"No reason…" Hermione said quietly.

"Riiight. So what do you want to do now?" Sarah asked.

"Dunno. What is there to do?" Ron asked

"We could play Quidditch." Sarah said, sitting up

"I'm in!" Harry said.

"You don't have broom sticks." Hermione said, pulling a book off a shelf.

"I can get us some." Sarah said, smiling gleefully.

"Well then" Fred said

"Let's go!" George continued

"We're going to play Quidditch. We're going to play Quidditch" Ginny began to sing.

"You're welcome to bring a book Hermione." Sarah said. Relieved, Hermione picked up the book she had retrieved earlier, and followed the others outside to the gardens.

"So uh, where are these broomsticks?" Fred asked.

Sarah knelt in front of a pile of shattered branches.

"I'll get it this time, I swear!" She cried, producing another crystal

Which wound up as another broken pile.

"Well, there goes our afternoon." George said

"Be nice you two" Ginny said, hitting them both on the shoulder (well, as close as she could get… 'cos they're much taller than her…)

"Maybe we should get Professor Sidhe." Harry suggested.

"He likes you Ron" Said George

"Why don't you go?" Asked Fred

"He likes me? He really likes me?" Ron asked excitedly

"Uh… yes." Harry replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"He likes me." Ron uttered, ecstatic, as he ran towards the castle.

"He's going to get you for that." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"But it was still good, did you see his face?" Harry said, laughing.

"I did. That wasn't very nice of you." She replied, returning to her book.

"Anyway, enough about ickle Ronnikins. What shall we do while we wait?" Ginny asked, sitting beside Sarah.

"We could play exploding Tiggy" Fred suggested.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sarah

"A game we invented. Much like exploding snap."

"Except you don't explode when you're caught, you get a special surprise"

"Sure why not." Harry said.

"Hermione, are you playing?" Ginny asked

"No thankyou, I do not like surprises from _those two"_ She said scornfully, glaring at the twins.

Harry was it first, and so he began to chase them. The moment he tagged Sarah, she was covered in purple goop.

"EEWWW!!!" She shrieked.

The others began to laugh uproariously.

Wiping the green sludge from her face, Sarah narrowed her eyes, and immediately sped off after George.

And so the game continued.

Eventually everyone, bar Hermione, was covered in Weasley brand goop, including Numy, who had run up halfway through the game. They collapsed laughing onto the ground, as Hermione tried to edge away so as not to get dirty.

"She's clean" Ginny said, staring at her.

"We must initiate her." Sarah replied.

"Dog pile on Hermione!" Fred cried

George 'yahoo'd and pounced on her, the others following suit, until most of the goop was on Hermione, rather than them

"Brilliant" She muttered

"What the deuce?" Jareth asked, who had arrived, followed by a giggling Ennis, and a downtrodden Ron.

"Uh… It was him!" Sarah said, pointing at the twins, before starting to run.

She was closely followed by the rest of the Hogwarts wizarding community who was currently visiting (well, except Ron, who was still utterly depressed by the fact that Jareth, in fact, did not like him one little bit).

Uh…

Hi

I don't know if you remember me

I am the Queen of the Nymphs… author of this story, who has been MIA for quite some time

Seee

I got a new computer

Which doesn't actually have word

So I can't directly load any documents on

PLUS

The whole year 11 thing is really bumming me down, plus I've done a bit of work (like, in a real work place! OMG, I know!) and stuff like that and haven't had time to write

Ah who am I kidding

I had nothing

Nothing in me to keep me going really…

But now in English we're doing short stories, so I'm all 'let's be inspired'.

So for our practise one today I wrote a story about a woman who murdered her husband

Well, you sort of assume she did, it doesn't actually tell you

And apparently that's what short stories are about, so it's all good!

I also forgot that I've been staying up til 12:30 recently, because Inuyasha was moved back to 12 (friggin' cartoon network… don't they know I need sleep?!). So some nights I've just come home and crashed on my bed til about five to 11 (cos Black Cat is on then… I LOVE TRAIN!)

And that's the story of my life up til now…

Your Queen

Who promises to try and make the updates more frequent from now on, because I only have to go to school about 5 times in the next two weeks (booyeah!)

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

WC 1,704 words

WOOT MAN!

Back to my normal(ish) standards!

Now if only my internet would work…

I seriously finished this Monday night! Now I can't do anything with it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Because I forgot to label chapter 7…)**

As they frolicked around the fields, Sarah felt something small and wet plop onto her head.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud, side stepping a handful of mud thrown by George

And then she realised

It was rain

But it was no ordinary rain

For this rain seemed… chubby! (ehehe… random reference…)

"ARGH! I'm melting!" She cried, falling to the ground dramatically.

"Get up you." Jareth said, nudging her with his foot. "You aren't melting."

"But what if I was Jareth, what if I _was?_" She said, standing slowly.

Thunder rolled

Lightning flashed

"We should probably go inside" Hermione said.

"She was always the sensible one of the group" Sarah mumbled to Jareth.

"I know. I went to your school" Jareth replied

"Which way to the castle?" Harry asked

"Um" Sarah said, looking to her left

"Um" Jareth said, look to his right.

"Oh god." Ginny muttered

"Let's try this way!" Jareth said, pointing excitedly at what he thought was a large grey castle shaped object in the distance.

"This way!" Sarah cried at the same time… pointing in the opposite direction

"Dear Merlin give us strength!" George and Fred cried

"You know…" Ennis began

"I'm going to be different and say this way!" Ron cried, pointing out in front of him.

"Uh, I do…" Ennis tried again

"Let's go this way then." Harry said, pointing away from Ron

"Oh" Ron said softly

"I said!" Ennis yelled

Everyone stopped their muddy yelling and stopped to look.

"I have a compass"

"Excellent, what's the castles bearing?" Hermione asked

"Uh…" was Jareth's only reply

"We don't really need…" Ennis began again

"You don't even know where your own castle is? Oh honestly!" Sarah cried, folding her arms over her chest (which was a good thing, because she was wearing a white shirt… in case you wanted to know…)

"Shut up, like, seriously!" Ennis said overdramatically.

They stopped to look at him again, one eyebrow raised.

"As I was saying. You don't need to know the bearing of the castle. I borrowed the compass from a friend of mine. It leads you to what you desire."

"I wanna see!" Jareth cried, reaching for it

"No. Only I may use the compass." Ennis said, whipping it out and pulling the lid open.

Only to find it pointed at… someone in their group. (The identity of which I will reveal to you later. I do know it! I just don't want to spoil it for you…)

"Fine, I suppose you can try it Jar-Jar." He said with a sigh, handing it to Jareth.

But when Jareth opened it, the only thing it would point to was Sarah.

"Uh… No it's ok. Here Harry, why don't you try. You've had all sorts of experience with things like this."

But the point pointed to Hermione. And vice versa when Hermione held it.

"This is so annoying! Why doesn't it work?" Ginny cried

"Well, it does work. Just not the way we want it to." Sarah muttered. They hadn't admitted to the others that the things they desired were actually people in this group.

Even though Hermione and Harry were pretty damn obvious…

"Here, let me try!" Ron cried.

"Oh god" Fred said

"He'll break it." George muttered

"No I won't" Ron said. "See look. It's pointing that way." Ron said, pointing out in front of him again. "I told you I was right" He said cheerfully

"We'll see if you actually lead us to the castle" Jareth said, as he and the others began to trudge through the pouring rain.

**THIS IS A BREAK. AND I AM LISTENING TO WICKED. HOORAH…**

Half an hour later they tumbled through the door of the castle

"Hooray! Ickle Ronnikins did something right for a change!" Ginny said

"Gee, thanks Gin…" Ron muttered

"I think we should all thank Ron for bringing us back to the castle Hermione said, giving Ron a pat on the shoulder.

"Thankyou Ron" the others mumbled

"I'm cold" George whined

"And hungry" Fred added

"and tired" continued Ginny

"What hotel are you staying at?" Jareth asked

Harry's eye twitched

"Hotel?" He asked

"JJ… uh, I mean, professor Sidhe, they can't stay in a hotel! I didn't even know hotels were in the underground… They have to stay with us!" Sarah said, tugging Jareth's sleeve

"Come on Jar-Jar" Ennis said, tugging his other sleeve.

"Why do you want them to stay?" Sarah and Jareth asked at the same time

"So I can play pranks on them" Ennis said, laughing manically.

"That's not very nice" Ron pointed out.

"Neither am I" Ennis replied, baring his teeth at him and hissing.

Ron squealed and hid behind Harry, who merely rolled his eyes

"So can they stay? Please please please please please?" Sarah whined

"Yeah, Please please please please please?!" Ennis added

"Oh alright" Jareth said resignedly. "But only for one night"

"HOORAY!" Sarah cried happily, running over to giggle excitedly with Hermione and Ginny.

Ennis just smiled maliciously, eying the cowering Ron.

"Jary darling, who are these people?" asked a woman from the top of the stairs

"Oh god no…" Sarah muttered

"Did she call him darling?" Hermione whispered

"But I thought Sarah and He were…" Ginny muttered, trailing off as the woman dressed entirely in pink almost floated down the stairs

"What a sight" George muttered

"That perfume" Fred said, holding his nose.

"She's an absolute vision!" Ron breathed, starry eyed

"I think he's in love" Harry whispered to the twins, who started giggling. (Because yes, boys DO, in fact, giggle. It's rather funny actually…)

"My name is Sandra Alexandra…"

"Do we _really_ have to go through this again? Just call her Sandy, I'm pretty sure she enjoys giving other people nicknames" Sarah said, interrupting… Sandy.

"That nickname is a horrible offence, and I demand you call me by my full title, Sandra Alex…"

"I think it's a great nickname" Jareth said, after receiving an especially hard elbow from Sarah. "Really."

"Well I suppose I could put up with it for a while." Sandra said

"Well I think your proper title is beautiful." Ron said

"You haven't even heard it, nimwit." Ginny said, stepping on his foot

"But who says it isn't beautiful?" He said, kneeling on one knee, and taking Sandy's hand in his. "My lady, you are a true vision, and I would be honoured if you would permit me to introduce myself to you" Ron said

"Uh, is he completely insane?" George said

"I think he's… uh… _star_ struck" Fred replied

"Why thankyou my good man. How wonderful to find a true gentleman in this word, it is so difficult nowadays. I had to step over a puddle the other, and I was so afraid I would get my taffeta dress muddy!" Sandy said dramatically

"Oh, I know how you feel! And Taffeta is so easily damaged!" Ron replied.

"How and _why_ does he know that?" Hermione whispered to Sarah.

"I don't even _want_ to know." She replied

"Well I don't care, _I'm still hungry_!" Fred yelled

"Yeah! And I'm still cold!" George moaned.

Jareth sighed, pulled out a crystal, and rolled it off into the hallways.

Moments later, the sound of feet could be heard, when suddenly hundreds of goblins burst from the dark hallways of the castles, and rushed past, taking with them Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and, thankfully, Sandy.

"Where'd they go?" Sarah asked

"The bog of eternal stench" Jareth replied

"No, really, where'd they go?"

"No, really, the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth replied again

"I hate my life…" Sarah muttered, traipsing up the stairs to her bedroom.

"We all hate your life" Jareth said sarcastically, before following her up the stairs.

"Uh, why are you following me?" Sarah asked, stopping and turning to face him

"I am in for a night of sweet sweet loving" Jareth replied monotonously.

"Well let's go then." Sarah said, walking up the stairs again.

Only to stop when Jareth continued to follow her.

"Uh..."

"No really, let's get it on" Jareth said again

Sarah could only open and close her mouth in silence, staring at him

Jareth rolled his eyes and walked past her

"Did you forget that my room is only a few metres down the hall from yours? Really Sarah, you must try to have a better grasp on your surroundings."

"I'll give_ you_ a better grasp on your surroundings" She mumbled, trudging up behind him

"Now where did you send my friends?" She called as he walked into his bedroom

"I told, the bog of eternal sense!" Jareth replied, slamming the door shut behind him.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH...**

_Just joking... or am I?_

_ducks flaming garbage..._

_yeah... I am sorry, really!_

_But it's been so hectic!_

_Going into grade 12 is HARD_

_there's so much stuff to be done... EG!!!!!!!!!!!_

_voting for head girl etc_

_BTW_

_I got house captain... hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lol_

_I also had to do a whole bunch of driving lessons, so it stuffed most of my holidays... (Though that WAS a few weeks ago...)_

_and I just turned 16, and I got a new phone, but then it didn't work... and it's been two weeks!!!!!!!!! _

_shakes fist at telstra_

_lol_

_and then..._

_I've been home Wednesday Thursday and Friday of this week, because I've had tonsilitis crossed with a sinus infection, so that's when I got a whole bunch of this chapter done._

_and then I had to have a blood test, and no blood came out of one of my arms!!!!!!_

_lol_

_but yeah, that's about all I have to say_

_Here's something funny you may like..._

www . smbc - comics. com/ index.php ?db comics & id 924 # comic

www . smbc - comics . com / index . php ?db comics & id 759 # comic


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (because it's a new year!)**

Sarah snuggled up under the soft covers of her bed, happy to be warm after frolicking in the rain for so long.

_'Yummy yummy yummy warmness'_ She thought, wriggling around so she was being evenly toasted by the roaring fire in the fireplace.

And so she slowly drifted off to sleep, warm, safe and content.

**And so the breaks begin...**

Sarah stretched and yawned, suddenly grimacing as a horrible stench penetrated her coccoon within her bedsheets

"What on earth is that god awful sm... Oh. My. God." She cried

Curled up on the floor was Numair, her fleagle.

But he wasn't the cause of the smell

"Umm... hi guys" Sarah said, waving sheepishly

"Good morning Sarah." Hermione said

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Ginny asked bitterly

"Uh... yeah I did... what, uh, what happened to you guys?"

"well... When the goblins came in" Hermione began

"Those little creatures took us to this stupid lake which smelt like complete sh..."Ginny continued

"It smelt HORRIBLE!" Hermione interrupted

"And then it splashed Ron's coat, but we managed to get away before it hit us." Ginny continued

"But he couldn't get the smell off" Hermione said

"So why do you smell?" Sarah asked, glad they hadn't fallen in

"Well, Ron was trying to wash the smell off, but he kept hitting us with the water he was using." Hermione said

"Stupid git." Ginny muttered

"Um... maybe you should have a shower or something... and rest..." Sarah said, pointing to the door to the bathroom

"Or you could use one of those crystally things to get rid of the smell" Ginny pointed out

"True. Very true." Sarah said, conjuring a crystal

"I hope this works." she whispered, getting up and putting a crystal in Ginny's hands, then in Hermione's.

It slowly melted like ice into their palms, and eventually the scent began to wear away.

Sadly, although it was no longer coming from them, the smell remained in the air

"Here, let's get rid of that" Sarah said, throwing another crystal into the air, and replacing the smell of the bog with a fruity scent.

"Mmm, much better" Hermione said.

"What happened to the others?" Sarah asked

"They're out in the hall looking for a place to crash" Ginny said, crawling up onto Sarah's bed and promptly falling asleep on her pillow.

"Great." Sarah said, looking at her watch to find it was only 1am. "Well, we'd better find them."

So Sarah and Hermione tiptoed out into the hallway, careful not to wake Jareth, in an attempt to find the boys.

Which wasn't hard

Seeing as they were talking loudly and angrily.

"Uh... hey guys..." Sarah said

They were instantly silenced.

"Oh, hello Sarah" George said spitefully

"Lovely to see you again" Fred said, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"What are you talking about guys, you were just saying how much you ha" Fred began, until Harry covered hsi mouth with his hand

"Oh, it's you." Said Sandy. "Well what are you doing just standing there? Get the king so he can remove this... unpleasant scent from us."

"It's more than unpleasant you stupid woman" George said

"I'm pretty sure it's fu..." Fred began

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Ron cried, pushing Harry away

"Well we needn't wake Jar... Professor Sidhe anyway, I can get rid of it. Though I don't think I can help you, Ron" Sarah said, beginning to conjure crystals.

"Why not?" Ron cried

"Because you went to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Anything the 'water' touches will smell forever. I'd probably burn my coat if I were you" Sarah said, handing crystals to Harry, the twins, Ron, and, regretfully, Sandy.

"Can do." The twins said, pulling out a light and setting Ron's coat on fire

"NOT WHILE I'M STILL IN IT!" Ron yelled, ripping it off as fast as he could.

The twins just giggled evilly.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sarah said. "What happened to Ennis?"

"I think he was with us when we got taken away by those little creature things" Ron said

"Goblins Ronald, Goblins" Hermione corrected him

"He turned into an owl and flew away" Harry said

"Oh." Said sarah. "Well, that explains it. He'll be back soon enough I guess"

"Well I'm still cold!" George grumbled

"And I'm tired" Fred mumbled

Sarah sighed

"Come on then. Sandy, you can go back to your room or castle or... whatever" Sarah said, turning to lead the boys away.

"Farewell, oh maiden of my heart" Ron said, kneeling on one knee and kissing Sandy's hand

"Oh god" Harry moaned

"The twins are never going to let him forget this, are they?" Sarah whispered to Hermione

"Not a chance" she replied.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Harry asked

"Um... good question." Sarah said, conjuring a crystal and rolling it down the hallway

A goblin came running from where the crystal had disappeared almost immediately.

"How can I be of service to you lady?" It asked

"My friends need a room to sleep in. Is there one nearby?" Sarah asked politely

The goblin nodded repeatedly and ran off, with Sarah and the others following closely.

the goblin arrived metres away from Sarah's room, where a door appeared in the wall. Inside were four beds for the boys, who gratefully collapsed onto the beds, and were soon snoring.

When Hermione and Sarah returned to their room, two more beds had appeared, and Hermione also fell asleep.

Sarah however, after a full night's rest, was wide awake.

So she took herself down to the breakfast room and helped herself to some food.

Soon, she saw the familiar mop of blonde hair that sat atop the man who was Jareth.

"Morning JJ, you're looking particularly splendid today" Sarah said, subtly rolling a crystal towards him

"Why thankyou, finally you understand the meaning of true beauty! I mean... handsomeness... because women are beautiful and men are handsome" Jareth replied

Sarah tried not to laugh as the Goblin King was slowly transformed into a teletubby.

A pink one to be exact

Even though there aren't actually pink teletubbies...

But there are now!

"What's on the agenda for today JoJo." Sarah said, trying out a new teletubby nick name.

"Uh... nothing yet." Jareth said slowly. "Where are your little friends?"

"_Someone_ sent them to the bog of eternal stench last night, and they only just got back." Sarah replied, giving him the evil eye.

"What a pity" Jareth said into his coffee nonchalantly.

Sadly, it wasn't that long until he realised that he couldn't pick said coffee up off the table

And then it took only a little longer for him to realise that that was because his hands had turned into giant pink... mit like things...

"Umm..." Sarah said when she noticed Jareth glaring at her

She had to hold back her laughter again when he tried to conjure a crystal... only just to have it slip off the fabricness that was his hand.

"Sarah" Jareth said menacingly

"Wasn't me, I didn't do anything... Someones turning people into teletubbies..." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Turn. Me. Back"

"Put ze candle back!" Sarah cried, before running out of the room

"I'll get you good" Jareth yelled, before waddling out after her. To his surprise, he found a red scooter in the doorway, which he hopped upon to help in his pursuit.

He also had a sudden craving for toast...

"What is all this nonsense?" An elderly goblin asked, stepping out into the hallway to see a young woman run past, pursued by a pink teletubby

"I've finally gone insane..." He said. "Well, it's off to the garbage dump it is for me then."

He was last seen carrying a rather large sack on his back, talking about panda slippers

**Like, omg... another break!**

"Ginny, do you hear something?" Hermione asked

The other girl merely groaned.

"Guess not" Hermione said, her naturally inquisitive nature currently asleep.

**I'm not just filling in time...**

Sarah skipped happily along the path of the garden outside the Castle in the Goblin City at the centre of the labyrinth

"Oh JoJo, you happy little teletubby, you'll never catch me with those stubby legs of yours." She said merrily

"Wait til I get my hands on you" Jareth muttered

"Jar-Jar dear" a voice said. "I do wish you wou... OH MY GOD! What happened to you?! It was that girl, wasn't it! I knew she was bad news!" It came from an owl, wwho swopped down and transformed into Ennis.

"Come on Jar-Jar, let's go get her!"

"Well I've been trying for the last half hour!" Jareth said, his voice starting to raise in tone. "Oh god, me get more like teletubby!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU JAR-JAR!" Ennis cried, before throwing his hands up at Jareth. "On the count of three. ONE! TWO! THR..."

"If you really wanted it off that bad, you could have just said please" Sarah said suddenly from behind Ennis, who promptly fell over

"Pwease?!" JoJo the pink teletubby said

"I don't know..."

"Pwetty pwease wiv suga on top?"

"Ennis, you stay out of this."

"Pwetty pwease wuvwy Sawah?" Said Jareth, puppy dog eyes and all

"Oh, who could say no to that face" She said, and placed a crystal on top of the semicircle that was his antenna thing...

"Big mistake!" Jareth said, comign at her with a crystal

Sarah squealed and raced off into the gardens

"I'm right behind you Jar-Jar!" Ennis cried, runnning in the wrong direction.

**Yeah that's all for now...**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_HAPPY HANUKKAH!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_And all that jazz..._

_So yeah..._

_That was chapter... 9_

_did you like it?_

_then why not tell me!_

_short AN this time, weird, I know!_

_my lifehectic_

_even though I've been on holidays since the 30th of November._

_but I went to Italy for a week!_

_wait, two weeks._

_and then it was xmas too..._

_and stuff..._

_anyways, I'll try to put up a new chapter before I go back to school in February_

_OH MY GOD_

_Grade 12UBER SCARY!_

_From_

_The Queen_

_who is now VERY SENIOR!_

_PS_

_WC 1725 WORDS!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- IN WHICH WE MEET OUR CHARACTERS AGAIN!**

Sarah continued to skip happily through the grounds (of the Underground) until she came face to face with a familiar site-Hoggle was standing outside of a little wooden shack. However, it was not the shack itself that was the familiar site, nor Hoggle himself (though we all know she's met HOggle plenty of times in her life)

No, it was the site of Hoggle urinating against the wall which was familiar

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, turning away from him

"Oh, well excuuuuse me" Hoggle said shaking his... shoulders, rearranging his clothes, and turning around to face her. "Oh, Sarah! It's you! OH, uh... um... my toilet's broken..." He said sheepishly

"Hoggle, are you... blushing?" She said, covering her mouth with her hand. Since when had he been so shy about peeing in front of her? To be honest, it surprised her that this was probably the first time she'd seen him do so since the first time she'd witnessed it!

"Uh... no... I, um... my cheeks are all pink because... I'm sick?" He said, clearly making excuses

"Oh no! Hoggle, what's wrong?" Sarah cried, rushing over to feel his forehead. Hoggle didn't know whether to feel pleased that he'd covered his tracks, or dismayed at the thought that Sarah could so easily be tricked.

And, a little something extra

Something which he could never EVER let the King know, otherwise the very head upon his shoulders was in danger of NOT being on his shoulders anymore

You see, Hoggle had a secret.

It was a very big, very dark very SCARY secret, which had haunted his days since Sarah had completed the Labyrinth, and had come back to threaten his existence ever sicne his connection with her had been re-established

Hoggle had a CRUSH

BUt not just any kind of crush.

A big, dark SCARY crush, on the very human whom his own King ALSO had a crush on.

Plus there was the whole creepy mixed races thing, and all those tales of the evil created when humans interbred with whatever it was that Hoggle was (and even he didn't know. Some hybrid dwarf/midget/elf/goat blood ran through his blood, and his own parents had refused to talk about it)

So while Hoggle was pleased that he had taken her mind off the fact she may almost have just seen him peeing, he was dismayed that the girl he was crushing on seemed rather... dumb at the moment, he was also quite elated that he had gained her attentions

Even though he wasn't sick in the least

"Oh Sarah!" He cried, throwing his arm out and letting his weak knees drop him to the ground. "Oh, spots in front o' me eyes, black spots! Oh, and white ones! Oh and gold ones... oooooh" He fell backwards, letting his head hit the floor (rather painfully to his annoyance), and his tongue fall out of his mouth

"HOGGLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah cried, running to his side and gathering her against her chest (and bosom)

'ooooOOOOOooooo' Hoggle thought, resisting the urge to either nestle against her even loser, or to start giggling

Sadly, it was at this point that Jareth and Ennis stumbled across the touching scene

"HOGALE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LADY LOVE?!?!?!" Jareth screamed, tearing across the clearing towards them and pulling Sarah out from under HOggle (thus causing Hoggles head to fall painfully to the ground again)

"Lady love?!?!?!?!" Ennis cried, running to Jareth and pulling Sarah from his arms, and dumping her unceremoniously to the ground as well

"Hoggle!!!!!!!!" Sarah cried, crawling to his side

Lucky for Hoggle, this second blow to the head had actually done some very slight damage, so his mediocre acting skills were no longer needed. This time when Sarah felt his forehead, it really WAS a fever which fired up beneath her hand

UNlucky for Hoggle, this meant Jareth had to glower angrily in the corner of the wooden hut (which was actually Hoggle's home) whilst Sarah attended to him

Ennis, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to thwart Sarah's claim on Jareth (though he'd never actually SEEN or HEARD her make any such claims, it was just Jareth doing that)

"I'll never forgive Hoggle" Jareth muttered angrily, contemplating drowning him in the Bog of Eternal Stench, despite the fact that if he did it personally, his hands might get some water on them

"You know Jar-jar" Ennis said, sidling up to him and interrupting Jareth's contemplations on what sort of concrete would be better as weights. "I think that Hoggle shouldn't be allowed stay so near the Castle, nor the Goblin City itself. After all, he WAS the one who lead her to the middle and mutineed. I mean, it was practically a revelation!"

Jareth, not knowing the difference between a revelation and a revolution (which was what Ennis had meant) nodded angrily. "You're right. maybe I'll find him somewhere to stay right ont he outskirts of the Underground... maybe near the borderlands between the Dragon Fields and the Goblin Lands? Or maybe near the Gryffon Nests.... I hear they're very testy when it comes to mating season"

And Jareth, very much excited by the prospects of getting his revenge on Hogbottom, began to laugh.

Very loudly

And very, VERY evilly.

Sarah, shocked by the volume of his laughter, and the menace it held, and the fact that it may threaten the wellbeing of Hoggle, turned around

and glared

HARD

at Jareth

"Oh no! Mummy mummy, save me!" He cried, throwing his hands up in front of his face.

"I'll help you Jar-Jar!" Ennis cried, throwing himself between themSarah merely glared twice as hard

"Noooo!!!! I cannot save you! The evil witchy poo is just too strong!" Ennis moaned, falling slowly to the floor

"Excellent!" Sarah said cheerfully, clapping her hands. "Time to take out the trash!" and with that, she picked up Ennis' ankle and began to drag him out the door.

"Ow, ow ouchies!!! Hey hey hey wait just a minute now, I'm not trash!" Ennis cried, jumping to his feet. "but seeing as we're oustide anyway, I need to talk to you"

"What is it?" Sarah said, crossing her arms and tapping her feet impatiently. "I've got a little... umm... dude in there who's on death's bed, I need to looka fter him!"

"Uh... yeah, death's bed... Anyway, That's what I wanted to talk about. Maybe you should ask Jareth if he can stay in the Castle. I mean, it's not like there isn't enough room. And it IS Jareth's fault that he's hurt after all" Ennis said, trying to look as caring as possible

"Yeah! You're right! I mean, everything's Jareth's fault somehow anyway! I'm gonna go march right in there and ask him!" She said, turning to the door, and doing just what she'd said

"Ooooh goody goody gumdrops!" Ennis said gleefully, clapping his hands together and following Sarah

Only to be met with a door in the face, which he tried, unsuccessfully, to open

Dismayed, he pressed his ear to the wood in an attempt to hear what mischief he had created, and their ensuing fight (he hoped)

Alas, he was met with the sound of whispers, moaning and banging

"Oh no! My darling has been compromised by that hag of a witch!" He cried, his hand on his forehead.

With a sob of pain Ennis began to slowly make his way back down the path to the Castle, a cry of pain emitted with every step...

MEANWHILE, BACK THE GOBLIN RANCH

Ginny sat up, stretched, and yawned loudly

"I can't sleep" She complained

"I noticed" Hermione said dryly

"No, seriously. I'm like, the opposite of tired!" Ginny said, lying on Hermione"

"I noticed that too" Hermione said, twice as dryly

"Hey, I wonder who that Sandy woman is" Ginny said, rolling around on Hermione, just to annoy her (and hey, it's always fun to annoy witches when they can't use their wands for fear of losing the thing they love most in the world. Which for Hermione was school)

Hermione relented and sat up, causing Ginny to fall to the floor. "I was thinking that too. I have a feeling she may be jealous of Jareth and Sarah, which may be an indication of her believed relationship with Jareth"

"Wow you're good at that smart thing" Ginny said. "How'd you get all that from just a few bits of conversation?"

"I listened to her tell Ron the whole story. Your brother really has absolutely no brains, does he?"

Ginny nodded

"Hey, speaking of which, where's Sarah?" Hermione said, noticing her bed was empty and not slept in

"Yeah, normally we'd be pretty dead for talking so early in the morning... afternoon... whatever time it is at the moment" Ginny said, standing up and going to get dressed.

"Weird child... always disappearing" Hermione muttered, looking for where the goblins had put her bag of clothing

"Maybe we should ask Jareth?" Ginny called from the bathroom

"Good idea"

"Hey guys, have you seen Jareth?" Ron cried, bursting into the room

"RONALD WEASLEY GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Ginny and Hermione shouted (somehow at exactly the same time)

His face turned the same colour as his hair, before he ducked out of the room to his brothers and Harry.

"Hermione was in the middle of getting changed" He said, putting his hand up for a high five

Harry merely punched him.

"Hermione?" Harry called, knocking on the door

"Yes?" She said, now fully dressed

"Have you seen Jareth? We asked some goblins where his room was, but he isn't in it, and they haven't seen him since we came in." Harry explained as Ginny came to join the conversation

"Yeah, same with Sarah" She said, as Ennis came stumbling and crying through the door, muttering something and loss of purity and stealing of bunches of thyme

Ginny began to giggle, the twins high fived, Hermione became red in the face, Harry looked plain uncomfortable, and Ron had no idea what was going on, and was yet to recover from his previous blow to the head

....................................................

Hello

Remember me?

I'm the one who started this story 2 years ago

And didn't update for a year and 5 months

Yeah, it's been a year and 5 months since I updated this story

I felt I was due...

And, seeing as high school is finished (OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG)

And I basically have a year to do whatever I want (apart from work...BOOO) I figured I was due

So

Voila!

Hope y'all enjoyed

If not

No one's forcing you to read this.

Seriously.

Hahahaha

I tried to make it more like the other chapters, but things change in a year and 5 months (seriously, I'm so annoyed it was that long, I had no idea that that much time had passed and i shall slap myself if I ever do it again)

Anyways, I guess that's it for now

Review? ;)

Xoxoxo

Queen of the Nymphs

PS!!!! 1,847 WORDS!!!


End file.
